


A Shadow’s Touch

by DuncanDangerDuckie



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Coffee, First story, How Do I Tag, M/M, One Shot, Slightly Sad, Smoooch, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23488900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuncanDangerDuckie/pseuds/DuncanDangerDuckie
Summary: After a long day of work, Jack goes back to his room to deal with his own thoughts, and wait's for his weekly guest.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	A Shadow’s Touch

**Author's Note:**

> HI HELLO!! THIS IS MY FIRST STORY OMG IM SO EXCITED!!  
> somebody help me and my disgusting grammar!  
> still...  
> I hope you all enjoy it!

The door closed behind 76 and in the silence of his room, he took a sigh.

“I hate Fridays.”, He said out loud to none.

Everything is always so chaotic since the weekend starts. Knowing none will bother him unless Athena deems it an emergency, though knowing last time, Mc’Cree trying to lick an ice cube and getting stuck to said ice cube, to having the idea that Genji could slice it from his tongue was considered an “emergency.”

So much has changed since Overwatch has been recalled. So many new people and faces, and so many old friends too. He turned on the coffee machine and walked over to the dresser, to change into more “comfortable” clothes. It’s still a struggle to take the visor off, but he knew, one way or another, it's going to come off tonight. 76 walked back over to the coffee machine, he poured two cups, placed them on the table, and headed into the bathroom to clean up. As he walked back out of the bathroom he looked at the photos that Ana had placed in his room because it was, “dead and empty” in here. There was one photo he knew he should just throw away but he couldn't bring it in himself, it's all he has left of those old memories; of him. He sat down at the table and pulled up some files and began to work.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------

He looked up at the clock to note that it was around 11pm, the cup across from him still hot.

Soon, he thought.

As he pulled himself back into his work, he didn't take notice of the slight flicker in lights. His attention was grabbed once the room got colder. He would not have known there was another presence in the room with him if not for the slight black smoke wisping around his feet and legs. The old soldier placed his head in his hands and closed his eyes.

“Why do you keep showing up?” He asked into the space of his room.

No response.

“Is it to remind me of my failure? To see the once-great “Commander Jack” and see what has become of him!” He could feel his anger start to rise.

The cold ghost feeling of hands with pointed tips caressed the back of his neck but was quickly gone. They went from his once broad shoulders down to his elbows, feeling and tracking all the scars he had gathered along the way. 76 took a deep breath out he didn't know he was holding.

“You could come back to us, start over again like everyone else. We could sit down and explain it to everyone, even Winston.” Jack lightly spoke.

A chuckle was all he got as a response, it was distant, as if he was not behind him anymore, somewhere around the room. It sounded almost pitiful to his ears.

They do this almost every time he shows.

He heard the sound of a frame being picked up, Jack knew which one it was. He made his way over to his bed and sat down, he didn't need to see to remember the path, there was not much in his way anyways.

“I miss you, I miss us.” He spoke brokenly.

Jack felt the bed dip slightly as if a knee’s weight was pressed against his leg. He faintly heard the sound of a click and the removal of a mask. The hand once again was on his face, it fiddled with the sides of his head until his visor came off, his eyes were still closed. The light sound of a clink made him aware that it was placed on his side table. The hand returned to slightly tilt his chin up.

The ghostly press of lips was graced upon his own.

“ **Thanks for the coffee**.”

Jack opens his eyes, only to be left in his room alone. He glanced over at the table, only one cup still present.

Next time he thought.

Next time

**Author's Note:**

> So how was it ??!?  
> I wanted to do something short to test out how this all works and who else better to use but the grumpy dads!  
> I love playing Overwatch and are very invested in the actual story of it. I could not help but have them be my tes-volunteers.  
> Hehe.  
> Byeeee!


End file.
